al descubierto
by pao saki
Summary: destructor: karai dime quien es el padre de tus hijos la verdad no tiene mucho sentido pero plis denle una oportunidad


**Hola otro one-short, ideas locas que vienen a mi mente espero que les agrade **

**Aclaraciones: karai tiene 29 años, **

**Sigue viviendo con su padre, **

**Ya no sale por las noches, por una razón,**

**Y los ninjas del pie se empeñan en atrapar solo a una tortuga**

(Hola-hablar HOLA-gritar _hola-_pensar _**hola**_-cantar hola-susurrar)

….

En la mansión Oroku, a las 7:30am

¿?: Mamá estas despierta, mamá…

Una pequeña niña de ojos azul oscuro con toques miel, piel clara, cabello largo, lacio y negro, vestida con una pijama rosa con dibujos de conejitos blancos y tenía 10 años movía con suavemente a su madre

¿?: Mamá despierta ya

¿?2: Que sucede Miwa

Miwa: Estefan me está molestando

Un niño de 10 años con una pijama roja, de piel clara y cabello negro y ojos iguales a los de Miwa, a excepción de que los de él no tenían toques color miel, entra rápidamente a la habitación

Estefan: no le creas nada, está loca

¿?: No le digas eso a tú hermana

Estefan: pero mamá ella…

Miwa: te dije que me dejaras en paz

Estefan: torpe

¿?: ESTEFAN DONDE APRENDISTE TALES PALABRAS

Estefan: lo siento

Alguien toco la puerta

Sirvienta: señorita karai está listo el desayuno

Karai: enseguida bajamos, gracias

Flashback

Karai estaba en su habitación llamando a alguien por teléfono a las 5 am

Karai: contesta, por favor

¿?: Hola karai, porque me llamas a estas horas

Karai: tengo algo muy importante que decirte

¿?: Que sucede.- dijo preocupado

Karai: recuerdas lo que ocurrió en la fiesta

¿?: Como olvidarlo

Karai: estoy embarazada

¿?: Es broma cierto, porque no es divertido

Karai: quisiera que fuera broma pero no lo es, estoy esperando un bebe tuyo

…..

Cuatro meses después de esa llamada, karai fue a hacerse un ultrasonido

Doctora: woo esto es muy inusual

Karai: que ocurre con mi bebe

Doctora: son mellizos

Karai: no puedo creerlo.- decía sonriente

….

Karai: hola

¿?: Que te dijo el médico.- preguntó apurado

Karai: son mellizos

¿?: Es una gran noticia, y que son

Karai: aun no me dicen con exactitud, pero es probable que sean una niña y un niño

¿?: Y que le dijiste a tu padre

Karai: una fiesta, un compañero de la universidad, ya sabes lo común

Fin flashback

Miwa: mamá hoy si veremos a papá

Karai: hija tú sabes que diario viene

Estefan: ayer no vino

Karai: no vino porque….- la interrumpió Miwa

Miwa: si algo malo le paso

Karai: no, solo que no pudo venir porque estaba ocupado pero esta noche si va a venir

Miwa: no te creo

Karai: si quieres márcale, pero enciérrate en el cuarto y ya sabes…

Miwa: que mi abuelo no escuché

Estefan cerró la puerta y Miwa lo llamo

¿?: Hola

Miwa: hola papi

¿?: Como estas, corazón

Miwa: triste, porque ayer no viniste

¿?: Hija no pude ir, pero te prometo que hoy sin falta voy

Estefan: hola papá

¿?: Hola campeón

Estefan: aquí te espero, pero si faltas yo voy a buscarte

¿?: No faltare, me podrías pasar a tu mamá

Estefan: si, adiós

¿?: Karai no olvides borrar el…

Karai: el numero ya sé,

¿?: Tengo que colgar, te veo en la noche, te amo

Kara: y yo a ti,

Estefan: que bien ya quiero mostrarle mis nuevas katas

Miwa: y yo te voy a derrotar enfrente de él

Estefan: eso ya lo veremos.- ambos niños se ponen en posición de ataque

Karai: primero a desayunar

….

En el comedor

Miwa: hola abuelo

Estefan: buenos días abuelo

Destructor: buenos días que tal durmieron

Miwa: bien

Destructor: segura, oí la tv hasta las doce

Estefan: bueno… la película estaba muy interesante

Destructor: bien a desayunar

Todos se sentaron a comer, al terminar los dos pequeños se fueron corriendo al jardín, dejando solos a su madre y su abuelo

Destructor: karai ya me piensas decir quién es el padre de tus hijos

Karai: ya te dije que es mi ex compañero de la universidad, o no recuerdas que en la fiesta de graduación no regrese hasta después de dos días

Destructor: como me dijiste que se llama

Karai: Xavier

Los dos pequeños regresaron al comedor

Estefan: mamá podemos ir al parque

Karai: mejor estudien

Miwa: pero mamá son vacaciones

Karai: ok, vayan a cambiarse

….

Más tarde en central park

Karai paseaba con sus hijos por el lugar mientras varios soldados de pie la observaban

….

En la mansión Oroku

POV DESTRUCTOR

Karai porque siento que me mientes, tal vez solo sea porque no conocí a ese Xavier pero, porque me he de preocupar por eso, tengo mejores cosas en que ocuparme, por ejemplo el plan de esta noche

FIN POV

…

La noche llego, en la guarida de las tortugas

Raph: Leo hoy no tenemos ganas de salir

Leo: pero alguien tiene que vigilar la ciudad… olvídenlo yo voy solo

….

Leonardo salió a la superficie caminando sin rumbo aparente hasta que de las sombras salió todo el ejército del clan del pie

Leo: que buen día para salir yo solo.- decía con preocupación

Mientras él estaba analizando la situación algo se clavó en su piel, y lentamente fue perdiendo la conciencia

Cara de pez: díganle al maestro que hemos capturado justo a la tortuga que quiere

…

En la mansión Oroku, no se encontraba destructor por ningún lado

Miwa: mamá ya es hora

Estefan: date prisa ya quiero ver a papá

Karai: ya voy

Unos soldados tocaron la puerta de karai

Soldado: señorita karai su padre quiere verla en la sede y quiere que lleve a sus nietos

Karai: para que

Soldado: quiere que conozcan al enemigo

….

En la sede del pie

Karai: padre espero que sea rápido porque tenía otros planes

Destructor: tranquila esto será muy rápido, TRAIGAN AL PRISIONERO

De inmediato entro cara de pez y perrera, este último traía arrastrando a Leo

Los dos niños se asustaron al ver la escena

Destructor: alguna petición antes de que acabe con tu miserable vida

Leo: ahhh… me podrías soltar las ataduras y acabar mi vida en una batalla

Destructor: porque no

Destructor empezó a soltar las ataduras pero antes de terminar de desatarlo le tiro un golpe en el abdomen dejándolo algo adolorido

Leo: eso no fue justo

Destructor: no se logra nada por el camino de la virtud

Leo: lo tendré en cuenta

Leo se puso de pie y tomo sus katanas, la batalla comenzó leo esquivaba los golpes lo más rápido que podía, al ver que destructor se cansó un poco Leo barrio la pierna derribándolo, pero destructor le lanzo polvo directo a los ojos, y mientras Leo se tallaba los ojos destructor le dio una fuerte patada lanzándolo contra la pared

Destructor: dile adiós a tu vi…

Karai: ¡NO!

Destructor: que ocurre

Karai: no puedes matarlo.- decía al borde de llanto

Destructor: porque no

Karai: porque… él es el padre de tus nietos

Destructor: eso no puede ser posible

Karai: mira sus ojos y mira los de Miwa y Estefan

Destructor: para mí no es prueba suficiente

Leo: hombro izquierdo de Miwa, tiene un lunar en forma de media luna del mismo color de mi piel, y Estefan tiene otro en el tobillo derecho

Los niños mostraron los lunares, Miwa corrió asía su padre, y Estefan atrás de ella

Miwa: papi estas herido

Leo se puso de pie y abrazo a sus hijos

Destructor: Yoshi sabe de esto

Karai: si y también sus hermanos

Destructor: NINJAS PREPAREN EL JET, VOLVEMOS A JAPÓN, y karai, no quiero volver a verte ni saber nada de esos Hamato, a los que llame nietos

…

En la guarida

Estefan: hola tíos

Miwa: dónde está mi abuelo

Splinter: hola niños como han estado

…

**Sayonara, digan que les pareció**


End file.
